


Shuffle

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, in this ficticious fc, the replication of in-game shinnangins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: It's a perfectly average day...a perfectly average day to pester an unsuspecting Elezen!
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Shuffle

It was a nice day and Aubinaux figured he should sit out on the Free Company lawn, just take up a seat and feel the sun on his face. It was nice, to just take a moment and close his eyes for a bit.

He heard shuffling in front of him, just before he found himself going off into slumber. He opened his eyes to see...Mariko doing a dance in front of him. He wasn’t saying anything, though he did have a grin on his face. Just...continuing to dance.

_Okay then,_ Aubinaux thought, closing his eyes again. It only took a few more moments and then he heard more feet moving.  _Ah. Maybe this is some sort of game?_

He opened his eyes and now there was Q’hara, doing another sort of dance. Mariko was doing a sort of sashay and two step with his feet and Q’hara was doing some side-to-side steps. _Hmm._ _Now it feels like they’re pulling something on me._ He closed his eyes and another few moments later, opened to find now Syngigeim and Arashi dancing, Syngi with high kicks, Arashi with some sort of mambo. Aubinaux smiled and actually attempted to take a nap until he heard even more noise. He was going to wait even longer this time. He would outlast these dancing fools! As if responding to his will, the sounds and scuffling seemed to be getting even closer…

_Bah! Damn it!_ Aubinaux opened his eyes to find...just about everyone in the FC actually close around him and doing many, many dances. Aubinaux sighed,  took his Dragoon soul crystal in hand , and leapt away from everyone.

“COWARD!” He heard Arashi shout from a far distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohohoho. I know how FC silliness goes.


End file.
